Laxed
by ebony hope
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a lacrosse camp before college starts. They get talking and instantly hit it off. Will they ever get together? Canon


**Title: **_Laxed_

**Author: **_somethin' to believe in_

**Genre(s): **_Romance/Friendship/Humor_

**Rating: **_M for strong language and possible future lemons._

**Summary: **_Edward and Bella meet at a lacrosse camp before college starts. They get talking and instantly hit it off. Will they ever get together? Or will a certain goalie get in the way?_

**Notes: **_AH, kind of AU_

**Bella**

I lugged my last few bags out of the trunk of my mother's old '95 Volkswagen. It was June 15th, and I was at the start of my college lacrosse career.

"Now Bella, honey. Don't forget to call me every day," my erratic mother said, holding my face between her wrinkly hands. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she could be so protective.

"I'll call you as much as I can," I compromised. There was no way I was calling her every day to listen to her whining and carrying on. That's what Phil, my new stepfather, was for.

"Oh, thank you honey," she said, smiling. She kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"Mother, aren't you forgetting something?" my older brother, Emmett asked, throwing his hands in the air. Emmett was always the impatient one. Like the time he threw a temper tantrum when Renee hadn't finished his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And that wasn't even the worst part. He was ten.

"Emmy," she said, almost pushing me off of her and running to him.

"Now you keep your baby sister in line for me," she whispered loudly to him. If anything, I'd have to be the one keeping him in line. He was always the one that was getting drunk and coming home with some girl. He was quite the ladies' man.

"Yes Mother," he said, patting her on the hair. And with much reminding from Phil that they had lunch with some of his friends, Renee finally removed herself from us and vacated the lot.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo," Emmett said, patting me on the head, much like he did to Renee. Emmett never seemed to understand that I was only a year younger than him, and there was no need to call me a child. That boy has a very thick skull.

We dragged our bags up to the front office where a beautiful girl sat behind the desk. Her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were a deep brown color.

"Rosie," Emmett said, leaning on the desk and winking at her. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Emmett's cheeks turned beet red. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett blush in his entire life. Even when he ran outside naked during Renee's Fourth of July party because he couldn't find his pants.

"Emmy," she said in a smooth, high pitched voice. They stared at each other for about five minutes before I got a little irritated.

"Emmett are you just going to stare at her all day? Or are you going to introduce me?" I asked with a fake smile.

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, right. Rosie, this is my sister Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie," Emmett said. I smiled and waved.

"Call me Rose or Rosie," she said, smiling and waving back at me. Emmett and Rose went back to staring at each other.

"Um, can I know my room?" I badgered. They snapped out of it again, and Rosalie typed some things out on the computer.

"Oh, great! You're with me!" she exclaimed, "room 103B." I smiled and nodded. At least I knew that one of my roommates wasn't a total whackjob.

**Edward**

My mother was insane.

Really.

She cried and sobbed all the way here and now she won't let go of me. Alice even tried to pry her off, but it still wouldn't work. Dad tried to bribe her. It still didn't work.

I can't really blame her, though. Her whole family is leaving to go play lacrosse at Michigan State University; well, two f us. Dad is the athletic doctor, so he'd required to be on site during our "camp" if you will.

"Mother, please let go," I tried again. She dug her claw like nails into my arm and cried longer.

"My baby boy!" she cried into my shirt, soaking it.

"Mother, why don't you give me some love?" Alice said, trying to get her off of me. The downfall of that was that she would now latch onto my twin sister. And she did just that. She let go of me, and latched onto my sister. She gave me a death glare, signaling that I would pay for this later.

"Esme, sweetheart, we really do need to get going," Dad said, putting a comforting hand on Mother's back. She reluctantly let go of Alice and wiped her tears away. She had already said her goodbyes to Dad in advance, probably because her way of 'goodbye' couldn't really be expressed publically, if you know what I mean.

"Edward," she said, grabbing my face with her hands. Uh oh. This was going to be about getting myself a girlfriend. I could tell. I'd never been that really interested in dating, lacrosse was really my whole life, and I enjoyed it that way. People had always told me that I was a good looking guy, especially my mother, but I never really thought much about dating.

"Now you find yourself a good girl, you hear me? Make sure you get a girlfriend. You need some love in your life, Edward," she said. I knew it. She kissed my forehead and made her way back to the car.

"Bye Mother!" Alice called after her. She waved and drove off.

"Well that took a while," Dad said, picking up his bags and signaling for us to follow. We walked into the front office where a blonde girl was sitting behind a desk typing on a computer. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she said, smiling. Her teeth were extremely white, almost so that they obviously weren't natural.

"Hello, Ms. Hale. It's good to see you again," Dad said, shaking the girl's hand. "These are my kids, Edward and Alice."

"Hi," she said. "What year are you?"

"Freshmen," I answered, adjusting my duffel bag. The girl nodded and typed a few things on the computer.

"Alice, you're in room 103B, and Edward, you're in 205D," she said, "oh, lucky you. You're with Emmett and my brother. Good luck with that," I didn't even bother to ask who Emmett or her brother was, I figured I'd be finding out soon enough.

"Oh, and Alice, you're with Bella and I," she said smiling. Alice, on the other hand, couldn't go without asking her a million questions.

"Who's Bella?" she asked.

"Emmett's sister. She's a freshman too, and checked in with me a little while ago," the girl answered.

Alice nodded. "And if you're going to school here, why are you working the desk?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. This could take a while.

"I work here during the summer. My dad is the director of admissions, so he lets me check people in and stuff. Plus I needed a little extra money," the girls answered, typing a little more.

"Alright, that'll be all for today, Rosalie. Have a nice day," Dad said, leading us away. We parted ways into our own buildings. As I walked over to the D building, I noticed a big burly guy carrying a huge duffel bag and two suitcases, trying to open the door to the building. I rushed over to help him.

"Dude, need some help?" I asked, easily opening the door for him. He smiled and walked in, dumping his bags on the floor of the hallway.

"Phew. It's hard being a goalie AND a third home," he said, stretching his arms out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Goalie and third home?" I asked. How could he have two positions?

"Well, in the regular men's lacrosse league, I play goalie. But I heard that when we're playing coed this year for the camp and stuff, that there was another goalie on my team, and they wanted me to get a lot of playing time, so they stuck me at third home," he told me, puffing his chest out like he was king of the world.

"That would be my sister," I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your sister? That little thing that you were walking with? _That's _my competition?" he seemed disgusted. I shook my head. Alice was an amazing goalie. Last year she only let three balls past her the whole season.

"Don't underestimate her. She's quick," I said, pushing the up button on the elevator. He nodded.

"What room are you going to?" he asked.

"205," I responded. He broke out into a rather ridiculous looking grin. I had a feeling this would be interesting.

"Me too," he said, as the elevator doors opened. We stepped in and pressed the little number two.

"So you're Emmett?" I asked. He definitely wasn't Rosalie's brother. He nodded at me.

"Swan," he added.

"Edward Cullen," I said, sticking out my head for him to shake. Instead, he patted me rather hard on my back. I flinched bit.

"Get used to it, buddy. We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other," he said. The elevator dinged as we reached the second floor and we dragged our gear out and down the hall until we reached 205. The door was already ajar, so I figured one of my other roommates had already arrived. The room was boring, white walls and two bunk beds. Great. Four guys in the same room, and one of them was Emmett.

There was a blonde guy in the room already near the one of the dressers who was unpacking his things. He had already claimed the bottom bunk on the right, so his lax gear was already strewn about that area.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he said with a strong Southern accent. I shook his hand, thankful that he didn't slap me on the back like Emmett had.

"Edward Cullen. You're Rosalie's brother?" I confirmed. He nodded. I heard some grunting behind me, and I turned to see Emmett stuck in the doorway. Apparently it wasn't the brightest idea to try and bring in all of your stuff at once.

"Yo, Cullen. A little help here?" he asked. I took his goalie bag from him, and then fit through easily. Once he set his things down, he nodded in Jasper's direction.

"Hale," he said.

There was a knock on the door. In the process of trying to get Emmett through the door, it would seem that the force had made the door slam. Emmett went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"There's some loser outside the door with a bunch of bags. Should I let him in?" he asked. Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"Is he always like this?" Jasper nodded.

"Yes, Emmett. Open the door. It's probably our other roommate," I told him. This was sure to be an interesting summer. He opened the door, and in walked the most pathetic looking kid I had ever seen in my life. He was small and he looked about twelve.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Mike Newton." Emmett patted the guy on the back, just as he had me, and it seemed to affect the Newton boy a lot more than it did me.

"Hiya, buddy," Emmett said, "I'm Emmett Swan." Mike laughed nervously and entered the room.

"Jasper Hale," Jasper said, looking up from his stuff that he was now organizing.

"Edward Cullen," I said with a small wave. With a guy like Emmett and a guy like Mike in the same room together, we wouldn't have to pay for cable. We had a great show right in front of us.

"Um, which bed is mine?" Mike asked. Emmett tapped his chin.

"That bottom bunk," he said, pointing to the free bottom bunk across from Jasper. "I'll be sleeping above you. Won't that be fun?" he asked in a high pitched voice, clapping his hands together. Mike nodded nervously and dumped his bags on his bed. Emmett did the same, and climbed up onto the top bunk.

"Oh, and Newton. Just to let you know, I fart _a lot _in my sleep," Emmett told him. The look on Mike's face was priceless. It was cross between disgusted and scared, causing his nose to scrunch up and his top lip to fold up. Jasper and I took one look at him and burst out laughing.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I said into the phone. She squealed happily.

"Hi Edward! Wanna come meet my roomies?" she asked. I knew that if I declined the offer that she'd be very angry with me, and that I already owed her for the Mom thing, so I obliged.

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked, looking at Jasper. I thought we should leave Emmett and Mike alone so they could get better acquainted.

"Yeah, sure. Is he hot?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can be the judge of that," I told her. I snapped my phone shut before she could pester me anymore.

"Wanna come meet my sister and her roomies?" I asked Jasper. I glanced over at Mike and Emmett as I did so, and Emmett was pointing out things in what looked like a Playboy to a very scared looking Mike.

"Sure," he said.

**Bella**

I opened the door to my room and was instantly ambushed by what looked like to be a little pixie. She hugged me tightly.

"Hi! You must be Bella! It's so great to meet you!" she exclaimed, pulling me into the room.

_Someone had a little too much Red bull for breakfast._

"Hi," I said, looking around the room. The wall was painted a deep purple color and the beds were made of vintage looking pewter. The top bunk on the left of the room already had white and black patterned sheets with a matching bedspread and pillows. The open closet seemed to already be filled with designer clothing of every color. I looked up and a pewter chandelier hung from the ceiling. Over each bed was a white wooden sign with names written in black script.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she said, hugging me again. "We're going to be best friends." I smiled at her and looked around the room once more.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"A little while. I had the walls painted ahead of time. When your dad works at the school, you have some privileges," she said, nodding. I smiled back and went over to the bed that had my name on it, the bottom bunk below Alice.

"I hope the bottom is okay. I wasn't sure if you'd like it. You can switch with Rosalie or Angela if you want," she said, climbing onto the top bunk.

"No, it's fine. I get up a lot in the middle of the night anyway,' I replied. I opened the bag with my sheets in it and started to set up my bed.

"No, Bella. I already have sheets for you. They'll match the room," she said, dropping a bundle of sheets onto the floor in front of me. They were almost identical to hers, except the bedspread was a royal blue instead of purple. My favorite color.

"Thanks," I said, picking up the sheets. Silk. Well, I'll be sleeping well tonight.

"So what position do you play, Bella?" she asked me, shifting a bit on the top of her bed.

"Right attack," I said, setting up the sheets, "you?"

"Goalie," she said proudly. I stifled a laugh. It was hard to believe that someone as small as Alice was the goalie.

"Cool, " I said. As I spoke, a girl with dark hair and glasses walked into the room. Alice jumped up.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Angela Weber!" she exclaimed, jumping gracefully from the bunk. She picked up the sheets and handed them to her. "Here are your sheets. I hope you don't mind that the bedspread is brown. I can always buy you a new one if you want. That's your bed right there. If you don't like it, I'm sure you can always switch with Rosalie. I'm sure she won't mind." Angela smiled and nodded. She sat down and began setting up her bed.

"So what position do you play, Angie? Is it alright if I call you that?" Alice said, sitting down at the vanity and fluffing out her wild black air that stuck out all over the place.

"Yes, that's fine, and I play cover point," she said, moving her bags onto the floor.

"Ooh! You'll be near me! We're on the same team you know, all three of us. I have the list right here. Want to see it, Bella?" she handed me a list of names. Sure enough, all three of our names were on the list, along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, which must be Alice's brother.

"Do you have a brother, Alice?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Edward's my twin. Fraternal, though. We look nothing alike. He plays center, so you'll be near him, Bella. Oh, this is great! We're all on the same team!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She sure was a talker.

"So Angela, where are you from?" I asked, wanting to include her.

"Cape Cod, Massachusetts," she told me.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go there. But instead I'm stuck in boring old Forks, Washington," I said, lying back on my bed.

"Isn't that the rainiest place in the country? Because I read somewhere that it was really rainy in Seattle and that Forks is near Seattle. Am I right?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it rains almost every day of the year," I replied.

"That's almost like Chicago. It snows a lot in the winter," Alice said. She got up and went to the mini fridge that I hadn't even noticed that sat in the corner.

"Want a drink?" she asked. I shook my head, as did Angela.

"Suit yourself," Alice said, taking out an unopened can of Red Bull. Angela and I exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that Alice? You already seem like you have way too much energy," I told her. She shrugged and shook her head.

"It's not this that makes me hyper. I'm like this all the time," she said, popping it open. I sighed inwardly. I'd have to put up with this all the time.

"Everyone clothed?" someone asked from the other side of the door that was slightly open.

"Yes, Edward. You can come in," Alice said, sitting back down at the vanity. My heart stopped as the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my entire life walked into the room.

He had the sexiest bronze hair, that had been tousled just enough and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a dark green Vans t-shirt and dark jeans with a pair of Etnies. He was followed by another guy, with messy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice exclaimed, not noticing the blonde boy behind him.

"Hi, Alice," Edward replied. He looked to Angela and nodded to her and then he looked my way. Our eyes locked and for a moment I felt like I was flying. But then Alice started talking again.

"Edward, this is Angela and Bella," Alice introduced. I smiled a little.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. I nodded. How did he know? "You're Emmett's sister. He's my roommate."

"Oh, lucky you," I said facetiously. He laughed a smooth, melodic laugh and sat down next to me.

"Huh, I should be the one wishing you luck. You're with Alice-talks-a-lot," he said, smiling.

"Edward," Alice said, "who's your friend?" she asked, walking up to him and smiling brightly. The guy smiled back.

"Jasper Hale," the guy said in a heavy Southern accent. He took Alice's hand and kissed her knuckles, his eyes not leaving her face. Hm, maybe if Alice got a boyfriend she wouldn't talk as much because she'd be too busy daydreaming…

"Alice Cullen," she replied with a giggle.

"He's quite the charmer, now isn't he," I observed quietly to Edward. He nodded.

"Yup, he was chatting up about three different girls on the way here. But he seems a lot more into it this time," Edward mused back as we observed the two in the middle of the room, who now seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience.

"Jasper," a voice said from the doorway. It was the girl from the front desk who I recognized to be Rosalie.

"Oh, hi Rose," Jasper said, breaking his gaze from Alice.

"Oh, I see you've met Alice. And Bella. And Edward," she observed. Her gaze fell on Angela.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose," she said, shaking her hand.

"Alice, do you have sheets for me?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded and retrieved the sheets from a pile on the floor; identical to the rest of ours, except with a Rose colored bedspread. Figures.

"It's a little crowded in here. Why don't we finish our conversation over dinner?" Alice suggested. "And you can invite Emmett, too, Bella. I'd love to meet him," she said.

"No you wouldn't," I mumbled, only loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Okay, sounds good. We can meet up after practice at around sevenish?" Rosalie suggested. Everyone agreed, and went back to their own dorms to get ready for practice.

"Practice is in an hour, we should probably start getting ready," Angela said, getting out her lax bag. I flung my Nike bag on my bed and fished out my UnderArmour, leggings, Soffes, and Forks High Lax t-shirt. I hurried into the bathroom before everyone else and changed quickly. When I came out I almost burst out laughing at the outfit Alice was wearing.

She was wearing a pink UnderArmour turtleneck, a formfitting lime green t-shirt, a pink kilt, and lime green leggings. Her cleats were black with a pink stripe, her mouth guard was hot pink, her stick was lime green, and her cage was also lime green.

"Wow, Alice. Bright enough?" I asked, pretending to shield my eyes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll be putting goalie gear on over this anyway," she told me, loading up her goalie bag.

"You know you don't have to wear a kilt for practice," Angela reminded her. Alice shrugged.

"I don't care. I like to," she replied. We gathered up our things and headed off to our first practice at Michigan State.

**Phew! That was freaking LONG. 10 FREAKING PAGES. The longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life. Yay.**

**Just for future reference, these are the lax positions…**

**Goalie  
Third Home  
Second Home  
First home  
Right Defense Wing  
Left Defense Wind  
Center  
Right Attack Wing  
Left Attack Wing  
Point  
Cover Point  
Third Man**

**Feel free to PM me or write a review with any questions regarding lacrosse.**


End file.
